In general, the electrical outlets or plugs for industrial and/or tertiary use comprise a body and a connecting jack. The latter is enclosed in the body and may have connection openings in the case of an outlet or pins in the case of a plug that are turned towards one end of the body. The openings or pins of the jack are then connected to the corresponding electric wires of a cable, which enter from the opposite end of the body.
To prevent the detachment of the electric wires from the jack, the cable is usually clamped in the body. Up to now, this clamping was carried out using various systems, but usually with a tie-type clamping cable, i.e., with a band which is placed in the body or is attached to the jack and which is tightened around the cable by means of at least one clamping screw.
However, this system is neither easy nor practical to carry out since it involves the means inside the body and always requires the use of a tool, such as a screwdriver, both for clamping and for releasing.